


Turn Of The Tides

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The only thing constant in this world is the movement of the waves, everything else will eventually fall to a stand still..





	

 

* * *

 

 

** _Game Over_ **

 

"Please don't do this, tell me what's wrong nya, we can work this out!".

Hanayo shook her head, her violet eyes glued to the floor. The laminated chestnut flooring was easier to look at than the tears cascading down Rin's face, "I'm..I'm sorry".

Rin grabbed her hands and placed them above her chest, her own locked around hers, "Don't say that, we can fix this! I don't understand..why..why are you leaving me? I love you!".

"Stop Rin-chan" Hanayo said with a tremble, "This is not working, I don't feel..." she trailed off.

"Feel what Kayo-chin? Tell me so that I can help you".

Hanayo lifted her head up to look at the ginger's broken yet hopeful face, it pained her to no extent but to avoid further destruction of their relationship and themselves in the future, she felt it was best they parted ways now.

"I don't feel the same" came the quiet reply.

Rin could feel each word slicing through her body, the sharpness and the precision making sure her pain receptors were experiencing every single sting.

"You..you don't mean that! Please.." she tried to speak and squeezed Hanayo's hands tighter, "I know you don't mean that".

Hanayo let out a sigh and bit back her own tears, "I wish I could say that but I don't want to lie to you. I hope you can forgive me someday Rin-chan, you deserve better".

Who was shaking more you couldn't tell as Hanayo pried her hands away from Rin's & let them drop to her side as the ginger's soft sobs strained to come through.

She picked up her bag that was packed with her necessities, she could get the rest later as it was burning her to stay there, knowing that she had broken Rin's aura by leaving. She didn't want to, the number of nights she spent watching the girl sleep whilst trying to find a way to bring back what she felt but nothing worked was countless.

The last thing Hanayo wanted to do was give Rin 50% of her love and time when she knew that Rin deserved the fullest.

"Goodbye Rin-chan, please know that I'll always love you" she whispered and leaned forward, "I'm so sorry".

"Kayo-chin..I" Rin choked out, not knowing what to say to get her to stay knowing that it'll be futile, "Don't leave me".

Hanayo's soft palm cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing away Rin's tears, "You'll find better, I know you will" and then kissed Rin lightly on the lips.

Rin didn't pull back, she couldn't, her feet were fixed onto the floor as her hand rested above Hanayo's that was on her face whilst she savoured the kiss for whatever it was because it'd be the last time she would feel Hanayo's lips against hers.

Hanayo broke the kiss and looked one last time into Rin's dimmed green eyes, "Take care, Rin-chan" and then moved back whilst making her way to the door and opening it.

Rin stretched her arm out just as the door closed, her tears now letting loose fully as it registered to her that Hanayo had left, for good.

It was over between them and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hanayo.." she spoke between her sobs as she leaned back against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hanayo..don't leave me".

 

* * *

 

 

** _Wasted Breaths_ **

 

Kotori hastily threw some clothes and toiletries into a small bag as Umi stood by the door, her brown eyes boring into her back.

It was taking a lot of willpower for Umi not to rip the bag out of Kotori's hand and beg her to stay. She would do it if the one inkling left of her pride would disappear.

Still, as she watched clothes go in, it was a reminder that their relationship had resorted into nothing but resentment for each other and miscommunication. Who was at fault they couldn't decide, in a sense they both were. They'd let the foundations of what they built their relationship on crumble before their very eyes.

It'd taken its toll on them, especially for Kotori who couldn't bare to be around Umi anymore. She felt cold and nothing she could do could bring back the girl she had fallen so heavily in love with.

"Kotori..".

She ignored her, focusing on filling her bag because Kotori knew that one look at Umi will either make her cry again or run into her arms.

"Kotori..please..".

She wouldn't do it. She couldn't allow herself because the love they had had become a despairing loop of fights far too constant and despondent shows of affection. Nothing could change things now, no amount of love, compromise and communication could fix the torn bond that they once had with each other.

Kotori wiped her reddened eyes and sniffled as she zipped up the bag and stood up straight but then froze.

"Kotori, talk to me" came Umi's voice right in her ear as her arms wrapped around Kotori's waist.

The girl rested her head on Kotori's shoulder and she felt something damp on her shoulder that was slightly exposed.

Tears. Umi was crying.

"Let me go Umi-chan.." she said in a pained tone, her body rigid against Umi's.

"I cannot do that" she replied and closed her eyes whilst holding Kotori's waist tighter, "I love you".

"It's too late for that, it changes nothing".

"It changes everything Kotori".

"No! You don't get to decide that!" came Kotori's sharp reply and she pushed back in attempt to move Umi but she held on, "You had every moment to tell me that and show it but you didn't!" she cried and shoved back again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Umi quietly replied but it was evident how bad she wanted to break down but instead buried her head into the crook of Kotori's neck, "Please forgive me, I can do better".

Kotori grit her teeth and scoffed as she clawed at Umi's arms around her, Umi's breath against her neck making her feel weak.

"You said that the last time...and the time before that..and the time before that" Kotori replied and pushed Umi's hands down, releasing her grip and then she turned to face her, "People like you don't change Umi-chan, you're so locked up in your own head, in your own pride that you'll watch everything else you love burn to the ground. Just like us".

The words visibly stung Umi, "You don't mean that, I have tried..".

"Barely" Kotori said and picked the bag up, slinging it over her shoulder, "Only when it suited you, only when you desired me and on your terms".

Umi grabbed Kotori's top and pulled the smaller girl towards her, looking her in the eyes, "How can you stand there and say all that Kotori? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, with me".

"Your definition of happy is very different from mine in that case. Goodbye Umi-chan".

"No.." Umi said, her voice shaking as she pulled Kotori close against her body, "You can't just leave like this".

"Let me go".

"I love you".

"Umi-chan..".

Umi bent her head down and kissed Kotori firmly, her lips holding Kotori's in a grasp and Kotori allowed it for one last time.

She couldn't miss what she never probably had to begin with, Umi's undivided and requited love, there was always something taking priority and she was done playing second fiddle to her.

The kiss was a bitter taste of their tumbling relationship that had started with a passionate blooming but like all things that blossomed; it eventually withered away and died.

Kotori pulled back, her tears mirroring Umi's as she stared into the brown eyes for one last time, retaining the images of a time they looked at her as softly as they were doing now.

She would miss her undeniably in some sense but Kotori had to severe the tie before it killed her. It was best for them both before their toxic relationship damaged them both further.

"Goodbye Umi-chan, take care" Kotori whispered before moving away and making her way out of their bedroom, their home.

Umi could only watch as Kotori swiftly left, the remnants of her perfume lingering around just as the feeling of her lips did.

"Kotori..".

Umi gulped and dropped to the bed as she stared straight ahead. The eerie silence engulfed her, a reminder that she won't be hearing Kotori's bright voice asking her how her day was or feeling her body against hers or even arguing with her.

It was done, finished..."Over".

 

* * *

 

 

** _Ties Cut_ **

 

Tsubasa sat on the edge of the bed and watched Honoka sleeping soundly. She tucked in a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear as she continued to commit the girl's pretty features into her memory.

She had quietly dressed during the night after what would be the last time she would see Honoka or spend hours loving her just as she has done.

It hurt her to leave her like this but telling the energetic girl that she was leaving her while she was awake, watching the bright blue eyes fade and the sweet smile disappear in front of her face would make it impossible to leave. Tsubasa knew she couldn't do it like that and it would only take Honoka to ask her not to go & she'd stay, just like that.

Running her fingers over Honoka's warm and pink cheeks, Tsubasa sat there and told herself that this was for the best. In order for them to both progress, they had to throw themselves into their projects fully and not be distracted.

The reasoning, even to her seemed weak but she knew what potential Honoka had and didn't want to be the one to hold her back. Even if it was hurting her, she would put the ginger's needs before her own without a doubt.

"You truly are the most remarkable person I've ever met" Tsubasa whispered as her hands trailed down her chin, "Everyone can see that".

She removed her hand and pulled out an envelope from her jacket pocket and placed it on the night stand. Honoka deserved much more than a letter but Tsubasa had to be as delicate about this as possible. In it was her explanation, her apologies, her love and her asking for forgiveness. She had poured her heart and soul out in to trying to make sure she could convey in words that her decision was best for them in a none patronizing way.

Although the brunette knew that simply leaving the letter and not talking to her about it already took away any sentiments of that.

Still, she did what she could, setting Honoka free to become the star she was destined to be.

"I love you Honoka, always will. You have my word" she said as she leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over Honoka's, "Please find it in yourself to understand why I did this, even if you never end up forgiving me".

The heavy sleeper was oblivious to knowing that the love of her life was about to leave. She would never assume that after the love they made, exchanging words of commitment and the ferocity of Tsubasa's actions would she wake up to an empty bed with an inconspicuous letter sat on her night stand.

Tsubasa pulled away at the thought, the guilt gnawing at her so she opted to leave now before the lure of Honoka managed to win and change her mind.

She stood up and moved to the door to grab the bags containing her belongings then turned around one last time before she walked out on Honoka.

"I'm sorry, I love you, truly" was the last thing she said and closed the door behind, never to look back again.

Relationships at times demanded sacrifices and sometimes it may seem selfish but in the long run, it'd be worth the anguish felt for leaving when the one you love is prospering.

But it'd never erase the feeling of loving someone with everything that you're composed up of.

And that thought would be around to haunt Tsubasa wherever she went.

 

* * *

 

 

** _Last Ride_ **

 

The atmosphere in the car was stifling, claustrophobia inducing but Eli wasn't paying mind to that.

How could she when Nozomi's word were running around, repeating themselves over and over again. Her grip on the steering wheel was turning white as she tried to level her breathing. A battle of pure anger and waves of devastation were brewing inside of her, she wasn't sure which was winning.

"Elichi.." Nozomi spoke and placed her hand over Eli's in a bid to calm her down but it did the opposite as she stiffened even more.

"Can you really call me that anymore, Nozomi? You know, since time has passed and feelings have changed according to you".

Her tone was bitter and cold and it hit Nozomi like a snowball to the face. She removed her hand and place them on her lap, not knowing what to say anymore. She knew she deserve it, this rare bout of hostility from Eli but it wouldn't change her mind.

"I wish things could be different but..".

The blonde scoffed, "Do you really? That would mean you don't end up with whoever you've been screwing behind my back you know, the same person you're most likely leaving me for? Ring a bell?".

Nozomi froze and kept her gaze ahead.

She thought she was careful, she thought she could end this with some dignity and leave Eli with some sort of reprieve.

"How did you know?" she asked without looking at Eli, afraid to see the look of disappointment bracing her face.

It wasn't like Nozomi intended for this to happen, what she was to blame for was not telling or leaving Eli sooner but every time she tried to, the blonde would do something or say something in her typical Eli like manner and it'd melt her.

"I'm not blind Nozomi, I know you very well to know when you started acting weird with me" Eli replied and let go of the steering wheel. She trailed her fingers around it instead and looked intently at it, "I use to think, how can people not know that they're being cheated on, can't they see the signs?. And then I realised that when you're so in love with them, you ignore the signs thinking they'll stop and it's just a phase".

She then turned to Nozomi, her blue eyes watering as she tried to keep her composure and her emotions in check, "But she isn't just a phase is she?".

Nozomi gulped, her heart breaking at the sight of the trembling blonde who looked like a lost child at that moment and it was her doing.

Eli deserved the truth, she had done enough damage by drawing it out and leaving her hanging.

"She isn't, no. Elichi, I do love her but that doesn't mean I didn't love you, please don't think that" Nozomi replied softly and kept her eyes on Eli's.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Everything I thought I knew about you & what you wanted turned out to be wrong, isn't that why you're with her?".

"No, what happened with her wasn't sought out so it has nothing to do with how you treated me which was nothing but perfectly. I need you to know and understand that this isn't your fault, please Eli".

Eli removed her gaze from the piercing turquoise eyes that captivated her soul the moment she accidently laid her own eyes on them.

Regardless of what Nozomi says, a part of her will always hold the question of whether she was responsible or not, she couldn't help it. Eli loved her and the ground she walked on so to know after all that, that Nozomi was in love with another felt like she failed.

"It doesn't matter, nothing does" Eli replied, her heart feeling so heavy as the thought of Nozomi leaving nestled on her shoulders, "You should go, be happy with her".

"Elichi, please..".

"Don't make this harder than it is, don't make me hurt more than I already am".

As much as Nozomi wanted to stay and try to patch up some of the wounds she had created, the dejected tone in Eli's voice told her not to bother because the more she tried to fix things, the more she would break.

Nozomi reached her hand over and rested it above the blonde's that were folded on her lap, "I'm sorry Elichi, please know that I'll always love you and I hope you find what's meant for you".

Eli breathed deeply, concealing the bitter laugh that wanted to escape at those words. Nozomi was all that she wanted, she was the best thing for her and she was the one who was going to leave with the fragments of her destroyed heart.

She turned her head to the side and realised how close Nozomi was. The overwhelming urge to push her away was taking a hold of Eli but the desire to feel her lips one last time won out so she leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Nozomi was startled at first, expecting the blonde to tell her to leave so to watch her blue close & her lips move against hers was a surprise.

Still, she relaxed and let herself let go into the last sweet moment they will ever have and she hoped that Eli would be able to move on from this.

She felt Eli's tears against her own as their kiss came to an agonizing stop and their faces inches apart.

"Goodbye Elichi, take care" Nozomi softly spoke before getting out of the car & heading to her apartment.

"Goodbye, Nozomi".

The cold air travelled into Eli's car but it felt soothing compared to the ice that was travelling through Eli's veins at that moment.

Her urge to move faded so she just sat there, the numbness overtaking her mind as the last remnants of Nozomi's hand and lips touching hers faded along with anything else that was warm.

She silently cried away the emptiness that Nozomi had created and left. Whether there would be anyone else that made her feel like Nozomi did to fix the hole was another question, one that seemed impossible to answer.

The fear of losing a lover to another would never wash away from her mind again.

For once that stone of betrayal has been carved in a person, very rarely would it ever be moved by another. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Detached Hearts _ **

 

"I mean this in the nicest of ways but I hope the next car you walk in front of runs over you and then reverses to run over you again. Most likely it'll be me behind the wheel so consider this a warning, Maki".

She had never seen Nico so angry, it wasn't the kind of anger that had a person screaming and yelling or flailing around. No, that wasn't true anger.

Real and raw anger was what Maki was witnessing now.

Nico; calm, cold and collected as her red eyes were glowing with rage and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared right now.

"Nico-chan, let me explain..".

"Cut the chan crap, you have lost any right to add that. I'm sure the girl that has been leaving those marks on your neck would appreciate it more" Nico interrupted and pointed at Maki's neck, "What's her name?".

"That..that isn't important, can we talk about this?".

Nico stormed up to the redhead's face which knocked her back to the wall. The shorter girl placed her hands on either side of Maki's head as she glared at her.

"Talk about what, Maki? Did you or did you not say that you wanted to end this? That there was someone else?".

"I did" Maki replied without hesitance and placed her hands on Nico's shoulder to get her to move back but to no avail, "But I don't want us to leave it like this, it isn't like I don't love you".

A cold smirk crossed Nico's lips, "Love? Is that what you call it, Nishikino? Did you fuck around the ones you loved before me? Is that how it works?".

"Stop it, you know damn well that the only idiot I cared about was you" Maki hit back and grabbed Nico's jacket collar.

"Idiot.." Nico repeated, her smirk still present, "How right was that huh? I am the biggest idiot in the world to believe that we could be happy together".

Maki moved her hands up and placed them on Nico's neck as she softened her stance again. She had no right to lash out at Nico after what she had said, she was tired of lying to her and pretending to be happy when the one she was truly content with was someone else.

It wasn't fair to expect Nico to be understanding and accepting of this relationship.

"Nico-chan, I don't regret what we had and how I felt about you".

"Felt huh? You really are done with me aren't you?" Nico asked as something pulled inside of her chest at the notion of Maki talking about them in the past tense, "Tell me her name".

"That's doesn't matter and it wasn't about being done. She..I, we have something that I can't explain but that isn't what I want to say. I need you to know Nico-chan, that being with you wasn't a regret".

"Why are you telling me this?" Nico said quietly, her eyes misting over as she looked up into Maki's eyes and noticed that they were dropping tears, "Why not just say it wasn't working and leave me?".

"I owed it to you to tell the truth.." the redhead replied and moved her hands up to Nico's face and wiped away her tears, "You deserve that and so much more".

Nico shook her head and pressed her hands onto Maki's chest, "You don't get to decide what I deserve dammit! I loved you, that's what I deserved but she took that away from me" she mumbled.

Maki held back the pained sob that wanted to escape as the shorter girl's eyes burned into her soul, the sadness in them and the honesty. She rubbed her thumb against her cheek and moved her head down to rest on Nico's forehead.

"She didn't do anything Nico, she didn't seek this as much as I didn't so blame me, I'm the one that betrayed you".

"You're defending her just like that" Nico said through clenched teeth and dug her nails into Maki's chest to pull her closer, "Did you ever love me that much Maki?".

"You know I did!" Maki replied right away and moved back so that she could look into Nico's eyes again, "As twisted as it's going to sound, the reason I can love her as much as I can was because you showed me how to".

"Do I say you're welcome to that or screw you?" Nico replied with strained humour as one of her hands moved into Maki's hair, "Is that what they call a paradoxical statement?".

Maki smiled, even though she didn't deserve to right now because she could feel the pain she was causing Nico, "So you did learn something".

"What, you think I'm not going to learn something by being with you the way you did with me? I'm hurt" Nico joked though her tears that were no longer hidden now as the time to leave was long overdue.

"I love you Nico-chan, please don't think I ever didn't" Maki said with a waver in her voice, not being able to hold back her own sadness now, "Don't change for anyone, you're perfect as you are".

"There you go telling me what to do again" Nico scoffed with feigned annoyance between crying, "Be happy Maki-chan, she better treat you right".

"You too" Maki said before Nico kissed her one last time, if anything for the memories.

They stood there with their hands holding their faces and their lips joined in a heartfelt kiss as they drew the moment out before having to part ways and live a life without each other.

Nico parted and kept her eyes closed before slowly moving her hands away, the heat of the redhead's body keeping her still, "I'd better get going".

Maki nodded and opened her eyes and saw tired red eyes staring at her before Nico smiled weakly, then made her way to the door and turned one last time.

"Hey, for closure, can you tell me her name?".

Maki looked away for a moment before gathering her thoughts and then looked back at Nico. Her hand started to twirl her side ponytail as she said in a voice that Nico could just about hear but loud enough to destroy her world and place the final nail in the coffin.

"Nozomi".  
  
  


Ain't love grand. 


End file.
